Aatc meet the creature from the black lagoon
by Tryingtowriteprostyle
Summary: As the chipmunks head off for winter break, a strange creature rises from the deep. what happens when the two meet? find out here. stay tuned for next story: Alvin and the chipmunks meet the mummy.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Location: deep in the Amazon rainforest_

_Date: December 21, 2005_

"_Where is this lagoon, Professor?" A man carrying a large rifle asked. "I assure you that it's just passed these bushes." "Hmph. Well, this creature you talked about had better be worth the trip." "Believe me, it is. Just try not to blast it like you did those frogs from earlier." "No guarantees there, heh heh." "Whatever. Alright, here we are." The professor said, while pushing apart some bushes. "Well, I'll be. That's a lagoon, alright. Now, where's the creature?" "In the lagoon, I assume." "Alright then. Men, set up camp around the lagoon." The hunter called out to his crew. The men hurriedly set up camp around the lagoon. "Get those spot lights on the lagoon, now!" The professor yelled. "Tell me, Prof. Why do we need those spotlights, when it's as sunny as it is?" the hunter asked. "One, because the water is extremely murky. Almost black in color. Hence why it's called the black lagoon. And number two, the creature seems to be drawn to florescent light." "So we shine lights on the water's surface, and it should come up to investigate?" "That's the plan." "I see, I see. So, Prof. Tell me again. What's this thing look like?" "Imagine a man with scales and other fish-like features and that about what it looks like." "Wow, I got a really scary monster pictured in my head. Oh, this'll be fun." "I'm only going to ask once more. Please, don't shoot it." "Why not? A little bang-bang and ta-da, one less monster for the world to worry about." "I need it alive." "Why though? I thought you science types are just as happy studying dead things as you are living." "I need it because it might e the only living specimen left from my father's work." "Your dad made monsters?" "It wasn't supposed to be that way. He was working for the government, trying to develop, believe it or not, super soldiers." "Super soldiers? Like, Captain America or something?" "Well, yes. But, my father was in charge of making a sort of underwater version of the soldier. My father worked here in the forest and eventually tried fusing man with fish. Many of the subjects didn't change as he hoped. But, some did. He called them the gill-men. But, before he could take them to the states, there was a terrible fire that destroyed his lab. Most of the experiments died, but some may have survived. And that's why we're here." "Wow. Uh, no offense Prof, but, your dad was nuts, and I'm starting to wonder about you. I'm starting to question why I agreed to finance this." "Don't worry. The money this creature will rake in will more than reimburse you. Plus, you got to hunt some rare animals." "Heh, that I did. That I did." the hunter said, looking down at his gun. _

_Suddenly, one of the men started yelling. "Sir! Sir! We've got bubbles! Something's coming up!" "Oh here we go!" the hunter cried, aiming his gun at the water. "Don't!" the professor said, pushing the gun down. "I'm not taking any chances, Prof!" Suddenly, a head emerged from the water. True to the professor's word, it did look like a humanoid fish. "Men, the nets!" the hunter yelled. Two men threw metal nets over the creature. "Charge'em!" the hunter yelled. Suddenly, a large electrical charge ripped through the nets. The creature was electrocuted into unconsciousness. The men then hauled the creature onto land. "Wow, look at it." the hunter said. "Wait a second." The professor said. "What is it?" the hunter asked. "The tribes people I talked to talked about a 'fish man'. This creature looks female." The hunter looked closely. Sure enough, he noted the outline of the female form in the creature. "Well, you can't tell for sure until your this close." "Hmm, I guess that's true. Alright, let's get the specimen back to the holding tank. And remember to tread lightly. We're on guarded ground." As the men took the lady creature away, more, unseen bubbles came to the surface of the lagoon. A pair of eyes came up to see the lady creature being taken away._

_Meanwhile, the chipmunks walked the halls of their school. About two months ago, they had tangled with the vampire king, count Dracula. But now, they were preparing for some well deserved R&R. It was time for winter break. The munks were all excited by the idea of spending Christmas together. "Man, I can't wait till Christmas." Alvin shouted. "Me either. This year's going to be great. Imagine it, Alvie. Our first Christmas together as a couple." Brittany said. "I know. It's going to be great. Too bad we have to come back after new years." "Yeah." "Well, we have to come back at some point, Alvin." Simon said. "We can't stay out of school forever." "Says who?" "The school board, for one." "Ah, my nemesis." Alvin said, shaking his fist in the air. "Whatever." "Oh, hi guys!" The munks heard as they rounded the corner. Debbie Ortiz stood before them. "Oh, hi, Debbie. You lookin' forward to winter break?" Alvin asked. "Of course I am. Isn't everybody?" "Touché, Miss Ortiz." "Well, I got to take care of some club business before lunch is over. Be seeing you. Oh, hey, maybe we can hang out later, girls?" "Sure." the chipettes said. Debbie nodded and left. "You know, when she's not being mind controlled, that Debbie's a pretty good kid." Alvin said. "Alvin, she's the same age as us." Simon said. "Do you have to critique everything I saw, Simon?" "Sorry. But, your right. She is really nice." "Hey, has anybody figured out why she suddenly passed out after Alvin beat Dracula and the spell was broken?" Eleanor asked. "Well, I'm no expert on mind control or 'spells', but, near as I can figure, her mind received a shock when the spell broke and it needed time to 'reboot' as it were. Hence, she lapsed into a state of unconsciousness." Simon said. "Eh, that makes about as much sense as any other theory, so let's go with it." Alvin said. "Here, here, Alvie. Hmm." "What is it, Britt?" "I just now realized, when we get back to school, it'll be 2006." "Yeah, and?" "Well, remember what year it was in that future Simon's time machine showed us? You know, Alvie. Where we were married and had two little boys that looked like you?" "Um, 2010 wasn't it?" "It sure was. So, Alvie, are you going to make me wait four or five more years?" "For what?" "Ugh, God, your clueless. For a ring, silly." "Oh, um, no. Maybe three, cause we're not allowed to get married until we're eighteen." "I'll hold you to that, Alvie. I will hold you to that." "Yeah, you do that, Britt." "Well, while you two plan your future wedding, I'm wondering what Dave meant when he said this morning that he had big news to tell us after school." Jeanette said. "Well, knowing Dave, it's probably some gig. Question is, where?" Alvin said. "Must be somewhere big or important, for him to call it 'big' news." Theodore said. "Maybe it's someplace like Washington D.C. That would be cool." Eleanor said. "Well, we'll just have to wait till after school to find out. Now, let's go get some lunch." Alvin said. "Right."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location: Einstein high, office

The munks walked quickly to the office as soon as school was out. They had to pick up Vinny. As part of her contract with the school, she got to leave at the same time as the kids. "Mom!" Alvin yelled as he opened the door. "Alvin, quiet down, please." Vinny said. "Yeah, you don't want to get mom in trouble, do you, Al?" Theodore asked. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just excited. I started thinking about what Dave said this morning and, once all the possible gig locations started playing in my head, I got excited. I can't wait to find out what's going on." Vinny merely smiled as Alvin talked. Alvin noticed this. "You already know where we're going, don't ya, mom?" Alvin asked. "Maybe." Vinny said, looking away and smiling. Alvin ran over and grabbed onto his mother's jacket. "Come on, tell me!" "I promised Dave that I wouldn't say a thing. It's all on him." "Then let's go. Come on!" Alvin said, running out the door. "Heh. All this from the same guy who said, just earlier today, that' we'd just have to wait and see what Dave had to say." Simon said. "Oh well, let's go."

The munks hurried out to the car. "Hi, everyone." Dave said as everyone got in the car. "Hi, Dave." Everyone said. "Have a good day at school?" "As well as can be expected. It is school, after all." Alvin said. "How about you, Vinny? Made any friends in the office?" "Oh yes. I'm becoming pretty chummy with the secretary, Eliza. Her and her husband Rex are expecting a baby. It's due some time after the new year." "Well, congratulations to them. Now, I'll bet you'd all like to know what my big news is. Am I right?" "Well, we know your not marryin' mom, so we figured it's some sort of gig. We just haven't figured out where. So, where are we headed, Dave? Please be somewhere cool." Alvin said. "Somewhere cool, eh? Well, how about Vegas?" "Vegas? As in, Las Vegas?" "That's right. We're going to Vegas to perform at the opening of a new casino." "Awesome!" Alvin yelled, loud enough to hurt the ears of Simon who was sitting next to him. "So, what's the name of the Casino, Dave?" Simon asked, while smacking his left ear, trying to get his hearing back. "It's called 'On the mark', because the owner, A mister McGregor, is a hunter. It's supposed to have a hunting theme, and Mr. McGregor is supposed to even show a rare creature he's bringing back from the Amazon at the opening." "How rare a creature are we talking, Dave?" Jeanette asked. "Supposedly, it's something that's never been seen before." "Well, that sounds interesting." "But, we have to take that with a grain of salt. It might be something rare, but then again, it might be something fairly common done up to look rare." Simon said. "Simon, the ever reliable, eternal pessimist." Alvin said. "I am not a pessimist." "Yes, you are. You're the most glass half empty kind of person I know." "Whatever." "Alright, alright. Simmer down everybody. We've got a few days wait until we find out whether Mr. McGregor's creature is the real deal or not. Now, let's go home, and get ready for Christmas."

Meanwhile, on a boat on the Amazon River. "You she looks familiar for some reason." The hunter said. "What do you mean, McGregor?" The professor asked. "She just kind of looks like somebody I know. I can't put my finger on who, but I feel like I've seen that face somewhere." " I think your just seeing things." "I don't know. Maybe I am. But, I could swear I know that face. I mean, it's obviously different, since this is a fish's face, at least I think it's a fish, and other wasn't, but still. Man, why can't I put my finger on it." "Well, here's hoping that you come up with where you've seen the face before." "Yeah. Now, tell me. Are you sure we can show her at my casino?" "Trust me, we can. I've already concocted the story that we found her in another lagoon some fifteen miles from where we actually found her. That lagoon isn't on guarded ground, so no one will look twice and will have to take out word for it." "Alright then." Meanwhile, a pair of eyes and a series a bubbles followed behind the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: Seville house

Date: December 24, 2005

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered as the toasted with glasses of apple juice. Everyone had gathered at the Seville house for Christmas Eve. All the gifts had been exchanged. The boys had received new Nintendo ds's from Dave, and the girls had received bracelets from miss Miller. The munks had all agreed that the best presents they could give each other was to simply spend Christmas together. So, they didn't exchange literal gifts. Finally, Dave gave Vinny a cell phone of her very own. He explained how it worked and which speed dial number each person was on. Vinny immediately ran into the other room and tried calling Alvin. When Alvin picked up, Vinny was elated. She ran back into the den and threw the tightest hug she could on Dave. Now, the group was sitting down to Christmas dinner. While Miss Miller adjusted her seat next to her, Vinny clicked through the various menus of her phone. "I have to say that I love my new phone, Dave. I wish I could give you something too." "You already have, Vinny. You've given me three somethings." "Huh?" "Heh heh. He means us, mom." Alvin said. "Oh. Um…" "Look, Vin. I know you didn't actually want to give them up, but I'm glad you chose me to give them to. Consider the phone a token gratitude." Vinny smiled and nodded. She then went back to cycling through the menus on her phone. Jeanette noticed that, unlike what she expected, Vinny seemed to comprehend the phone and it's functions entirely. "You seem to understand that phone pretty well, Miss Vinny. I guess that means that your getting used to city life?" "Well, I've grasped the basics. The more advanced things still make me feel like a fish out of water, but I'm getting there." "Guess Vegas will be the ultimate test for you, huh, Miss Vinny?" Brittany asked. "I guess so. Oh, and girls, you can just call me Vinny." "But.." Eleanor started. "You call Dave Dave without hesitation, and I don't want to be any different. So, go ahead and try it." "Okay. Vinny, can you pass the butter?" Eleanor asked. "Sure thing, Eleanor." Vinny grabbed the butter and passed it to Eleanor. "Thank you, Vinny." "Your welcome, Eleanor." "Hey, Vinny?" Brittany asked. "Yes?" "Is Vinny short for something?" "Yes, it's short for Lavinia." "Lavinia?" "My father liked weird names, so he named me the weirdest girl name he could think of when I was born. That being Lavinia. Vinny is a nickname for that." "I see. You know, I like Vinny better." "So do I. But, there is one perk to being named Lavinia." "What's that?" "There aren't a lot of Lavinia's out there." "Yeah, it doesn't sound like a common name. I mean, there's probably at least a thousand Brittany's in this city. Your lucky Vinny." "Maybe I am. So, does anyone know when we should leave for Las Vegas?" "We're leaving the day after tomorrow." Dave said. "Oh shoot. I need to start packing right now then."

The day after Christmas day, the munks and family boarded a plane bound for Las Vegas. As they flew over the city, Alvin spotted the Eiffel tower reproduction through the window. "I want to climb that." he said out loud. "What was that, Alvin?" Dave asked. "I said I want to climb that fake Eiffel tower." "Why?" Simon asked "I don't know. I just do. Haven't you ever had an experience like that? Where you want to do something and don't have a clue why?" "Well, from time to time, sure. I'm sure everybody does. But, why does it seem like, every time you have something like that happen to you, you want to do something against the rules and/or law?" "What are you talking about? I'm not always like that?" "Yes, you are. Matter of fact, the last time you had this happen to you, we were in Japan on a gig and you said that you wanted to climb the Tokyo tower. Which I know is against the law." "Okay, that one time." "Well, I'm sure climbing either the real or the reproduction Eiffel tower is against the law. You know, Alvin, I'd really hate to see what you would be like if you turned into a criminal." "Well, with my skills, I'd be unstoppable. The cops could never catch me! Ha ha!" "Alvin…" "I'm just kidding, Sy. You know me. I like crackin' criminal's skulls too much to ever become one myself." "Yeah, Alvin's too heroic to ever turn bad." Brittany said. "Let's hope so."

Soon the munks landed and headed to their rooms. "Guys, your in here. Girls your right next door." Dave said, handing the kids their room keys. "Got it. Hey, Dave, after we rest for a bit, can we go to the casino and check it out?" "Do you think they'd let us, Alvie?" Brittany asked. "They should. I mean, we are playing the opening tomorrow. So, what do you say, Dave?" "I guess we could give it a look. Now, let's get settled in." Hours later, the munks headed towards the casino. "There it is, kids." Dave said, pointing to the casino on the street ahead of them. "Whoa!" Simon said. "How many square feet is that?" " I don't know, Simon. Maybe you can ask someone when we get inside. Now, let's go." The group headed to the casino. "Hello. We're the chipmunks and we'd like to take a look inside before we perform tomorrow." Jeanette said, very politely. "Oh, the chipmunks. Mr. McGregor called ahead and said that, if you showed up, to let you in. So, go on in." "Well, that's convenient. Let's go." Alvin said. The group headed inside. Meanwhile, Mr. McGregor and the professor were wheeling the large tank with the female creature inside the casino, through the back. "She's going to bring in quite the crowd." The professor said. "Yeah, I'm sure Gill-ian will draw a lot of gawkers." "Gill-ian? Seriously? A fish pun of Jillian is the best you can do for a name?" "You got one better?" "Experiment 001." "Yeah, I like Gill-ian better. And, it's my casino, so we're going with Gill-ian." "Fine, have it your way. I'm just glad that my father's work will finally be on display. By the way, did you ever figure out who Gill-ian looks like?" "Not quite. But, I did remember that the person's name starts with a b." "A b, huh? Well, that really narrows it down." "Whatever. Now, come on. Help me get her inside." "Right."

Soon after the door closed behind the two men, a nearby manhole opened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Location: On the mark Casino

The munks entered the casino. "Dang, this is big!" Alvin yelled as he looked around. "Well, it has to be, Alvin. The casino business is fierce from what I hear." Dave said. "So, here, the bigger your place, the customers you get?" "That's about it. Well, come on. We came to look around, so let's look around." The munks began to wander around the casino. Simon tried his hardest to estimate the square footage of the place, but he just couldn't figure it out. He decided to find some one to ask. Meanwhile, as the munks continued to walk around, Mr. McGregor and the professor settled the tank hold Gill-ian in a corner in the back of the casino. "There. We'll leave her here until tomorrow." Mr. McGregor said. "So, how many of your fellow scientists will want to study her?" "Oh, I'm expecting quite a few will. But, they won't get to until I've had my chance. I want to know exactly how my father merged fish with man." "Personally, I could do with out that information. I mean, could you imagine how painful the transformation into one of those things would be?" "Transformation?…Oh! No, no. My father grew these specimens in test tubes. Although, what you thinking was his original idea. However, he couldn't find anyone willing to go through with it. So, he had to turn to genetic engineering." "I see. Uh, not exactly sure what to say now. Um, want to go check out the casino?" "Sure, why not?"

As the two exited the back area, they ran into the chipmunks. 'Well, look who it is. The chipmunks. What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Mr. McGregor said. "Well, we got in a little while ago and the kids here wanted to come see the place before tomorrow." Dave said. "I see. Well, welcome to On the mark, everyone. My name is Evan McGregor, and I'm the owner of this fine establishment." Mr. McGregor caught sight of Brittany. "Excuse me, young lady, but what's your name?" "Brittany, why?" "That's it. I told you I'd remember her name, Professor." 'Oh, so it's her, huh?" "Um, what are you talking about?" 'Oh, the professor and I were talking about who we thought was the hottest up incoming starlet and I said you, but I couldn't remember your name." Mr. McGregor said with a sly smile. "Oh, he he. Well, thank you." Alvin, meanwhile, thought 'he better not be hitting on my girl.' "Oh, by the way, this professor Stein. He helped me bag the rare creature I promised everyone." "Good evening, everyone." "So, professor, what can you tell us about the creature?" Jeanette asked. "I can promise you that it's something no one's ever seen before." "Anything else?" "Sorry, I'm not at liberty to divulge anything else. You'll just have to be patient and wait until tomorrow, my dear." "Oh darn." "Don't worry. I promise it'll be worth the wait." "Well, alright." "Well, kids, are you ready to go back?" Dave asked. "Yeah." "Alright. Well, we'll see you tomorrow night, Mr. McGregor." Dave said. "Alright, good night, everyone. Pleasant dreams." When the chipmunks left, Professor Stein said ' So, it was Brittany that Gill-ian reminded you of, eh?" "Yeah. See, I told you it started with a b." "Indeed you did. You know, it's interesting how two beings, of opposite species, can look so much alike." "Yeah, I guess." Suddenly,, they heard a loud crash in the back. They ran to check on things. There they saw a figure next to Gill-ian's tank. "Hey, get away from there!" Mr. McGregor yelled. The figure bolted out the back door. "Darn punks. I'm telling you, I don't have enough security out here." "Maybe you don't." The professor then noticed something glimmering on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Fish scales? Hmm, I wonder."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Location: On the mark casino

Date: December 27, 2005

The next day the chipmunks arrived early to the casino. Mr. McGregor and Professor Stein met them at the door. "Well, you must be eager to perform." Mr. McGregor said. "We're eager to see this creature of yours." Simon said. "By the way, I meant to ask yesterday, but I forgot. Just how big is this casino?" " It's the same size as the Bellagio, which is 156,000 square feet." Mr. McGregor answered. "I see. Thank you." "Your welcome. Well, we need to go get the creature in position, so we'll leave you to prepare." "Right, thanks." Alvin said.

Later, the munks took the stage to a loud applause. Alvin strummed his guitar several times before starting the song. "Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life? Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white? Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand. Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man? My daddy lived the lie, that's just the price that he paid. Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away." At the chorus the other boys joined in while the girls began to dance. "Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto, That gets me through the night. I ain't gonna do what I don't want to, I'm gonna live my life. Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly. When the world gets in my face, I say, Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day." the crowd roared as the munks continued. "Take a look around you; nothing's what it 're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams. Let me be the first to shake a helping hand. Anybody brave enough to take a stand. I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street. Looking for forgiveness, what's left to believe?" "Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto, That gets me through the night. I ain't gonna do what I don't want to, I'm gonna live my life. Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly. When the world gets in my face, I say, Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day."

Once the munks finished their set, Mr. McGregor took the stage. "Now, here's the moment you've all been waiting for. I present to you the creature I've promised. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Gill-ian, The fish woman!" At this point, two men removed the tarp that covered Gill-ian's tank. The crowd had mixed reactions. Some thought Gill-ian was fake, others thought she was real. "Now, I know you might think she's fake, but I assure you, she's one hundred percent real." "Prove it!" A man in the crowd yelled. "Very well. Come up here, sir." Mr. McGregor said to the man. The man waded through the crowd and came up on stage. "What's your name, sir?" "Justin Marcs." "Well, Mr. Marcs, you want proof, I'll give you proof. And your going to help me give it to you." "How's that?" "Your going to touch Gill-ian and tell me what you think." "Um, well, okay." "Gentlemen." Mr. McGregor said. The men nodded and threw a net into the tank. They caught Gill-ian in the net and dragged her into the air with a special rig. The then guided her over to the stage. "Alright, go ahead. Don't worry, she won't bite." Mr. Marcs reached out and touched Gill-ian's arm. "Those scales feel real." He said out loud. Mr. Marcs touched Gill-ian in various places. "It all feels real." "Then that must mean?" "She's real!" The crowd roared and rushed the tank.

Meanwhile, the chipmunks watched the creature. "She doesn't seem happy." Eleanor said. "Well, of course to. She's in a strange place and away from home. But, what can we do about it? As far as we know, Mr. McGregor has done nothing illegal." Jeanette said. "You know, she kind of looks like you, Britt." Alvin said. "You think so?" Brittany looked closely at the creature. "Well, I'll be dipped. She does look like me." "Now, that's certainly interesting." Simon said. "Yeah." Jeanette agreed. Eleanor meanwhile, was getting tired of watching this. "She looks like she's drying out. If she's some kind of fish, she needs water. I have to tell Mr. McGregor to put her back in the tank." She thought. And she did just that. "Well, alright.. Folks, we need to put Ms. Gill-ian back in her tank for a while. So, while she re-hydrates, please, go enjoy the casino." And the people did just that. And while they did, the professor came up to the munks. "So, was it worth the wait?" "It certainly was. I'd love a chance to study her." Simon said. "Well, you'll have to get in line behind me, my boy. I've already called first shot at her." Simon nodded. "Professor, um, you are doing all you can to make her happy, right?" Eleanor asked. "I assure you my dear, I am. I make sure she's feed plenty and has plenty of fresh water to swim around in. Now, if only I could find her a mate. That's what I really want." "Do you think that would make her happy?" "I'm sure it would. I mean, if you were all by yourself, wouldn't the introduction of your friends here make you happy?" 'Yeah, I guess. I just want her to be happy." "Believe me, my dear, so do I."

Later, the munks began to head back to their hotel. It had gotten dark out. The munks were talking about Gill-ian. "I just don't like seeing her cooped up like that." Eleanor said. "Well, neither do we, Ellie. But, it's important to get to know what her kind is like. Please, try to understand." Simon said. "I know it's important but…you see, since she looks like Brittany, it makes me feel like Brittany's locked up. That and the fact that I don't like to see any animal locked up." "We understand, Ellie. But, there's nothing we can do." The munks passed by an alley. Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw something. "What's that?" Suddenly, a large figure whipped out of the alley and snatched up Brittany. "Ah, help me!" "Brittany!" Alvin yelled. The figured ran off with Brittany. "Get back here you creep!" Alvin and the gang gave chase. The figure only stopped long enough to open a man hole and jump down it. Alvin didn't hesitate. He jumped down the hole too. "Hang on, Britt! I'm coming!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Location: Waterways below Las Vegas

Alvin landed at the bottom of the manhole. He then listened for Brittany's yelling. When he heard her from his right, he took off in that direction. He soon caught up with Brittany and her kidnapper. "Give her back, you freak!" Alvin yelled. The figure turned and looked back at Alvin. Through the darkness, Alvin made out the rough features of the kidnapper. He had scaly skin, which looked green in color, and he had several slits in the sides of his neck. Whatever had Brittany, did not look human. "What are you?" Alvin asked. The strange man said nothing. He simply turned and started running again. "Oh come on!" Alvin yelled and then took off after the kidnapper again.

Meanwhile, the other munks had just gotten to the bottom of the manhole. Unlike Alvin, they had climbed down. "Which way did they go?" Simon asked. Suddenly, they heard Alvin yell. "That way! Come on, let's go!" Simon said, running off to the left. As they ran, many thoughts ran through Jeanette and Eleanor's minds. "Who would want to kidnap, Brittany?" Eleanor wondered out loud. "Well, knowing Alvin, he'll have whoever's behind this pinned down by the time we catch up. You can find out then." "Right, let's go!"

The munks raced to find their siblings. They followed the sounds of Alvin's yells. But soon, they heard a different kind of yell. "Take this! Yee-ah!" "That sounds like the noise Alvin makes when he's fighting." Jeanette said. "He must've caught up to whoever took Brittany! Come on, move it!" Simon yelled. The munks ran faster. "Wait up, kids! We cant run that fast!" Vinny yelled. She, Dave and Miss Miller were lagging behind. "Then wait here for us! This won't take long!" Theodore yelled. "Theodore…Right. Go on!" The parents stopped and began to wait while the kids ran on. They didn't have far to go. They soon found themselves in a large opening. Simon thought it must be a spillway. It was dimly lit by some light coming through a drain. In the dim light, the munks could see Alvin locked in combat with some kind of creature. It looked very similar to Gill-ian and was holding on tightly to Brittany while trying desperately to fend off Alvin. "Simon, look!" Jeanette said. "I see it, Jeanette. It looks like that Gill-ian, only this one looks like a male." Suddenly, Eleanor remembered what the Professor had said about finding a mate for Gill-ian. "Hey, guys, remember what the professor said about finding Gill-ian's mate? You don't think that's him, do you?" "It very well could be, Ellie. And if it is, that would explain why he took Brittany." Simon said. "Right. It was dark and Brittany and Gill-ian look very similar. In the dark, he probably couldn't tell the difference." Jeanette said. "Well, whatever the reason, we need to stop Alvin before somebody gets hurt." Eleanor said. "Right. Alvin, stop!" "Are you out of your mind, Simon? This thing's got Britt!" "I know, but just stop. Let me try something." "'Grr' Three seconds, that's all you get. After that, I'm gonna clobber this ting." Simon slowly approached the creature. "Excuse me. I don't know if you can understand me but, what you have there isn't your mate. She's our friend." The creature, seemingly understanding Simon, stopped and held Brittany out in front of itself. He seemed to be examining her. Then, a look of shock when across the creature's face and it dropped Brittany. It then hung it's head. "He looks sad." Eleanor said. Surprising everyone and proving her compassion for all living things, Eleanor walked up and patted the creature on the back. "It's okay. We can take you to her." The creature's head snapped up and it looked right at Eleanor. "That's right. We can take you to her. But first, you have to say your sorry for taking Brittany. Your sorry, right?" The creature shook it's head in a way that looked like it was saying yes. "Amazing. He understands English." Simon said. "I wonder why?" Jeanette asked. "Who cares? This is pretty cool just as it is." Theodore said. "Hey, in case everyone forgot, this thing took Brittany!" Alvin yelled. "That's right! He kidnapped me!" "Guys, it was a mistake." Eleanor said. "See, if we're right, then this is Gill-ian's mate. He must've followed her all the way here. Don't know how, but he must have. And all he wants is to have her back. That's why he took you, Brittany. Since you look so much a like, he thought you were her." "Oh, I, I see. But, still, how can we trust him?" Brittany asked. "We'll just have to believe in him. Now, come on, let's go. You too, Gilbert." "Gilbert?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Location: Waterways below Vegas

The munks lead the creature, named Gilbert by Eleanor, back to where their parents were waiting. When they arrived, the parents were naturally taken aback by Gilbert's appearance. But, Eleanor explained the situation and eventually won them over.

"Well, I'm all for helping out this poor creature, but it's so late. We should head back to the hotel for tonight." Vinny said. "Right, and Gilbert's coming with us." Eleanor said. "What?" Everyone shouted. "Well, we can't just leave him here to stir in this dank little place, can we?" "Well, I guess not." Ms. Miller said, knowing Eleanor would do anything to get her way at this point. "But, it's not like we can just walk through the front door with him." Alvin said, finally calming down a bit. "Maybe not, but we can disguise him and get him in through the back door." Eleanor said, eying Dave's coat. "Dave, give him your coat. And Vinny, you give him your hat." Ms. Miller gestured for the other two parents to do as Eleanor said. Dave removed his coat and Vinny removed her hat. Eleanor took them helped Gilbert put them on. She flipped the collar on the coat up and placed the hat on Gilbert's head. "There. Now we can sneak him in. Let's go."

The munks left the waterways and hurried down the streets, but not before having Gilbert replace the manhole cover. They eventually made it back to their hotel. Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Simon went in through the front. They asked the lady at the front desk if it was okay to have a guest spend the night. She said it was and the munks thanked her, then ran off towards the back. There they met up with the rest of their family and Gilbert. They let the group inside and then hurried to the elevator. "Phew. We're almost there. Man, you're a lot of trouble, you know that?" Alvin said to Gilbert. Gilbert hung his head. "Alvin, don't be mean to him. He's lost his girlfriend. How'd you feel if you lost Brittany?" Eleanor asked. "I've already lost her and had to go get her back, because of him." "Uh, well, that's beside the point." "No, I'd say it's pretty on point." "Stop arguing you two. This is our floor." Simon said. "Right." Both munks said.

The munks got off on their floor and ran to their room. Dave hurriedly opened the door and everyone rushed inside. "Okay, we made it." Eleanor said, slumping against the door. "Just barely, though. Listen." Alvin said. The munks listened and they could hear some people walking and talking down the hallway. "Man, that was close." Theodore said. "Alright, now then, where can Gilbert sleep for the night?" Eleanor asked. "Since he's a fish, or at least part fish, how about the bath tub?" Jeanette asked. "Brilliant, Jean. And we'll fill it up with water, so he can keep wet. That's got to be important." "Okay, can we all come to one very clear conclusion here?" Alvin asked. "And what's that, Al?" Eleanor asked. "That, no matter what you say El, we can't trust him. I mean, what's to stop him from taking off with Britt or someone else while we're sleeping?" "Well, I'm fairly certain that he can't open the door, for one thing, Alvin. And secondly, if he tried to go through the window, it's a long way down. And I think he realizes that. And I don't think he wants to go splat on the pavement below. So, all of that would make it impossible for him to leave without help from one of us. So, I say we can trust him. Look, Al, we all get it. Your mad about the whole Gilbert taking Brittany thing. I'd be lying if I said that I was completely over it myself. But, what makes me different from you is that I can understand why he did it. And I feel sorry for him. As does everyone else. That's why we're helping him. Can't you understand how he feels, Al? I mean, he took Brittany for the same reason that you chased after him. Love. Gilbert loves Gill-ian and you love Brittany. Your more alike than you think. Try to understand." "Alright, alright, I get it. I'm in. Now, let's get ready for bed." "Right, bath time. Girls first!" Vinny yelled. "Go, Vinny!" Eleanor yelled. "I don't think we'll all fit in the bath at the same time. So, why don't you and mom go first, Vinny? Then we'll go after you." "Alright. But, I feel more like a shower. There is a shower in there, right?" Vinny asked. "Yeah." "Alright. I'll take a shower while Rebecca takes a bath." "Sounds good to me, let's go." And so Miss Miller and Vinny unpacked their pajamas and headed into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Simon pulled out his laptop. "I'm going to do some research on that lagoon Mr. McGregor said he found that Gill-ian in." "Alright, you do that, Simon. The more we know, the better." Eleanor said. Meanwhile, Brittany was hugging Alvin. "Thanks for coming for me, Alvy." "Hey, nobody steals my girl and gets away with it. Be they human or otherwise, they do not get away with it while I'm still around. Gilbert just got off better than Dracula did." "Yeah, about Gilbert. Believe it or not, I'm starting to feel sorry for him." "Brittany!" "Look at him, Alvin. I mean, seriously. Seriously look at him." Alvin looked over at the creature. He had the saddest look on his face that Alvin had ever seen. "Oh, man. Now I'm feeling sorry for him." "Think one of us should talk to him? I mean, he seems to understand when we talk to him." "Yeah, I'll do it. Hey, Gilbert." The fish-man looked up. "Listen, I know we got off on a way wrong foot. But, you got to understand. When you took Brittany, that was the third time somebody took her from me. So, I kinda snapped. So, if I hurt you, I'm sorry. I, I hope we can get along." Alvin said, extending his hand. The fish-man, seeming to understand what to do, reached up and shook Alvin's hand. Eleanor squealed in delight to see this. "I found it!" Simon yelled, suddenly cutting in. "What'd ya find, Sy?" Alvin asked. "I found an aerial picture of the lagoon. Here take a look." Everyone gathered around, including Gilbert. They looked at the picture. "Look, Gilbert. It's you home." Eleanor said, pointing at the lagoon. Gilbert examined the shape of the lagoon and then shook his head. "No? You mean, that's not your home?" Gilbert shook his head yes. "Then, where is your home?" Gilbert quickly located his true home lagoon and pointed it out to the munks. "That's your home?" Gilbert nodded. "And Gill-ian comes from there too?" Gilbert nodded again. "But, Mr. McGregor said he found Gill-ian in this lagoon." Simon said. "Maybe, maybe Mr. McGregor lied for some reason." Jeanette said. "But, why?" Eleanor wondered. Simon's eyes dilated and said "I know why." "Why?" Alvin asked. "See that red outline around the lagoon and the surrounding forest?" "Yeah." "Well, that's a marker for a protected zone. The animals that live there are protected species'. And that probably includes Gill-ian." "So that means, Mr. McGregor took Gill-ian illegally!" Jeanette said. Alvin's fist shook. "Oh, that McGregor is cruising for bruising. Don't worry, Gilbert. We'll save her. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Location: Chipmunks' hotel

Date: December 28, 2005

The next day, the munks stood ready to depart for the casino. "Alright, everyone ready go?" Alvin asked. The other munks, Vinny, Dave, Miss Miller and Gilbert all nodded. "Alright, Gil, let's go get your girlfriend back." "But, how do we go about doing that, Alvin?" Simon asked. "Well, I thought that we'd go talk to Mr. McGregor and try to reason with him first and, if that failed, I'd kick his butt and while he's knocked out, we make our escape with Gill-ian in tow." "Anyone notice that all of Alvin's plans as of late involve violence?" Simon asked. "That's because, in every situation that called for a plan, violence was called for, Sy." Alvin said. "Yes, but that was with hardened criminals and a vampire. Mr. McGregor is neither." "He's just a jerk." Eleanor said. "A jerk who paid us in advance." Dave said. "Is now really the time to think about money, Dave?" Vinny asked. "No, I'm just saying. He's paid us and now look what we're planning on doing. It almost feels like we're back stabbing him." "Then we'll give the money to charity, Dave. We've got enough to last us for a while, so we'll give it to charity. I wouldn't want to touch that dirty money anyway." Alvin said. "That's actually a good idea, Alvin." "Alright, no that that's settled, we need to come up with a plan. Alvin's plan to fight Mr. McGregor can wait for a last ditch effort. But, I do like the idea of trying to reason with him. So, let's do our best with that." Simon said. "But, just how reasonable is he going to be, that's the question." Jeanette said. "I mean, if he's willing to steal endangered animals like he has, then who knows what else he's willing to do?" "Jeanette's right. We just don't know what he's willing to do to keep his crime hidden. On top of that, he's hunter, so if we confront him head on, he might pull a gun on us." Theodore said. "Wouldn't be the first time that's happened." Alvin said. "Alvin, now's not the time to show how brave you are. Theodore's got a point and most of us would rather not have to dodge gunfire. Which means we need to keep the situation pacified." "Oh, I'll keep it pacified. Meet the peacemakers." Alvin said, holding up his fists. "Once again, last resort. Man, why do you always want to fight, Alvin?" "I don't want to fight, Sy, but something about that McGregor is telling that there's a fight in my future. Might as well be ready for it." "Whatever. " "Hey, I just now remembered Professor Stein. Maybe he'd be willing to help us. He seems like a reasonable man." Eleanor said. "El's right. We should talk to Professor Stein first and figure out what to do from there. Alright, let's go." Alvin said. "Right." And thus, the munks and family headed out.

Meanwhile, Professor Stein walked into Mr. McGregor's office. "So, tell me, McGregor. When do I get to study Gill-ian?" "You won't be." Mr. McGregor said, spinning his chair to face the professor. "What?" "Guards." Two men suddenly grabbed Professor Stein. "What's going on, McGregor? Explain this!" "It's simple, Prof. You've done what I needed you to and your services are no longer required, so I'm making a good decision by cutting the apron strings. No hard feelings, it's just business." McGregor spun his chair back around. "Throw him out!" The men did just that. They McGregor out the front door. "Why that two timing, back stabbing, no good double crosser! Well, if he thinks he just throw me out like yesterday's trash, he's wrong. I'll show him. But, how do I do that?" The Professor began walking down the street. Just as he had walked a block away from the casino, the chipmunks and company rounded the corner. "There he is!" Brittany yelled. The group ran up to the Professor. "Professor Stein! We need to talk to you! It's about Gill-ian!" Eleanor said. "What do you need, kids?" "We think Mr. McGregor took Gill-ian from her home illegally." "What makes you so sure?" Alvin noticed a nearby alley. "Follow us." The group headed into the alley. "Okay, Gil. Take off the hat." Gilbert did as told. "Amazing. So there really was a male. And he must've followed us all the way here from the Amazon. What dedication. It makes feel bad about taking Gill-ian from him." "Well, you can make it right. Will you help us?" Alvin asked. "Well, you see, kids, Mr. McGregor and I just had a major falling out, and I do feel bad about separating Gill-ian and, what did you call him? Gil?" Alvin nodded. "Well, I feel that way, so of course I'll help you." "Great. So, now what?" Alvin asked. "We need to call the cops." Simon said. "With Professor Stein's testimony, they could put Mr. McGregor away for a long while." "I just hope they don't arrest me as well. I did help him find the creature." "Well, if you help capture him, maybe they'll take it easy on you." Simon said. "I hope so." "By the way, Prof. What made you help McGregor anyway?" Alvin asked. "Well, you see, Gil and Gill-ian were part of my father's experiments from back in the day. He was working for the government, trying to develop a better aquatic soldier. He eventually turned to genetic engineering for the answer. He used genetic engineering to fuse the dna of man and of fish together. The results of his experiments were a new race of fish people that my father called the gill-men. But, before he could reveal his results, there was a terrible fire. Most of the gill-men died, but apparently, two of them survived. A male and a female. Gil, which I assume is short for Gilbert, and Gill-ian. Any way, I had been searching the Amazon on my own for a long time when heard rumors of a fish man in an area known as the black lagoon. I knew I'd need some heavy back up to make it there, and when I came back to my home city of Las Vegas, I eventually found Evan McGregor. He was interested and agreed to finance the trip. And that's how I came to lead McGregor to Gill-ian." The munks stood in amazement. "So, your father blurred the line between man and animal." Simon said. "He sure did." "Uh, Sy?" Alvin said. "Yes, Alvin?" "You blur the line between human and animal. In fact, all us anthro-chipmunks blur the line between man and animal." "Yes, but, we're not half human. Gilbert and Gill-ian are. It's amazing." "It's disturbing if you ask me. There are just certain things that should be left in God's hands. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to know ol' Gil ,but, his origin is creepy. Anyway, we need to get Gill-ian away from McGregor. So, here's what we're gonna do. Half of us will go to the casino and try to stall McGregor. The other half will go get the cops. I'll be in the stalling group." "So will I." Brittany said. "Me too." Vinny said. "I'll go as well." Miss Miller said. "And I guess I'll make five." Dave said. "Alright. Then Sy, Jean, Ellie, Theo and the Prof will go to the cops." "What about Gilbert?" Eleanor asked. "He should stay out of sight. So, Gil, you go down that manhole over there and wait for us to come back. I promise. We won't be long." Gilbert nodded and walked over to the manhole. He opened it and jumped down. "Amazing, he understood you." the professor said. "Yeah, yeah, your impressed. Now come on. Let's move it people." "Right."

The groups split up and ran of to their respective targets. Alvin's group ran to the casino. They headed to the office. "We want to see Mr. McGregor." Alvin said. "Just a moment." The guard said. He came back a moment later and said 'He'll see you now." The group walked into the office. "Evan, you've got some explaining to do." Alvin said. "What do you mean, Alvin?" Mr. McGregor asked. "We know that you took Gill-ian illegally. We want you to release her!" "What are you talking about?" "Don't try to lie your way out of this one. The Prof confirmed what we found out." Mr. McGregor gritted his teeth. "So, you found me out. So what? There's nothing you can do." "Sure there is. I can fight you." Alvin said, putting up his fists. "I'll tell you what, Evan. You and me, let's have us a little boxing match in that ring I saw in your casino. You win, we tell the cops it was all a prank. But, if I win, then you release Gill-ian into our care. Come on, it's a once in a lifetime gamble and you do own casino and you own a casino. So, you must be a gambling man. Come on, what do you say?" "Heh, since I can't lose to the likes of you, I say sure, why not? Let's go." Mr. McGregor lead the way to the ring. The two put their boxing gloves on and one of the guards rang the bell. Alvin flew out of the corner and attacked as quickly as he could. However, Mr. McGregor blocked his attack and then returned with a powerful punch to the gut. This knocked the wind out of Alvin. "Ugh!" Alvin cried. "Hang in there, Alvin!" Brittany yelled. The fight continued for another minute. Alvin received most of the punishment. Alvin fell to one knee, trying to catch his breath. Mr. McGregor began walking over, ready to drop a hammering blow on Alvin. "Come on, Alvin! Take him out!" Brittany yelled. "You can do it, Alvin!" Dave yelled. "Knock him out, Alvin!" Vinny yelled, surprising everyone. Mr. McGregor shook off the shock and walked over to Alvin, who was still catching his breath. "Looks like I win." He said before firing his punch. However, Alvin blocked it. Alvin then climbed to his feet while holding the block. Once back on his feet, Alvin shoved Mr. McGregor's fist away and planted his fist into Mr. McGregor's stomach. "Ooof!" Mr. McGregor called. "Looks like Alvin's staging a comeback." Brittany said. Alvin grined. "Don't call it a comeback.I been here for years. Rockin my peers and puttin suckas in fear." Alvin sang. Brittany smiled, for she knew by instinct what Alvin planned to do. "He's gonna sing while pounds ol' Evan into submission." She said out loud. "But, what's the name of the song?" Vinny asked. "Heh. It's called mama said knock you out." Alvin continued to sing while he attacked Mr. McGregor from all angles. "Listen to the bass go BOOM. Explosion, overpowerin. Over the competition, I'm towerin. Wreckin shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops. Don't you dare stare, you betta move. Don't ever compareme to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced, competition's payin the price" Alvin then began to strike harder as he reached the chorus. And every time he reached the end of a line, he would punch Mr. McGregor in the face. "I'm gonna knock you out, HUUUH!Mama said knock you out, HUUUH!" Alvin continued the assualt. Meanwhile, Simon and his group had arrived with the police. They surrounded the ring just Alvin struck the final blow, knocking Mr. McGregor over the ropes and to the floor. Alvin walked over to the ropes and looked down at Mr. McGregor. "Heh, looks like I knocked him out." "They were just sparing, officers!" Dave made sure to yell. The officers nodded and took Mr. McGregor and the Professor away. The munks then went to Gill-ian's tank. They pulled her out of the tank. "Some of us will stay here and call attention away from the cops the others. The rest will take Gill-ian to Gilbert. I'll have to stay here, so say goodbye for me." "Will do, Alvin. Come on, Gill-ian, let's go." Simon said. Gill-ian followed Simon and Jeanette out the back door. "Good luck you two." Alvin said.

The next day, the chipmunks were boarding the plane home. "Well, it's been an interesting couple of days." Dave said. "I just hope Gilbert and Gill-ian make it home okay." Eleanor said. "Something tells me that they'll be just fine. As long as they have each other, they'll be happy." Brittany said, grabbing Alvin's arm and smiling. "Well, let's buckle up. It's time to go home."


End file.
